


Cicatrix

by BlackMajjicDuchess



Category: Gilgamesh (Anime)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Dirty Thoughts, F/F, F/M, Imagination, Philosophy, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMajjicDuchess/pseuds/BlackMajjicDuchess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cicatrize: (v.) to find healing by the process of forming scars. </p><p>She is invincible...then she isn't. Weakened by a tiny, sharp, fatal thought that destroys whatever defense she may have once possessed. Slain...but not yet finished. No, never that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cicatrix

**Author's Note:**

> I just started watching Gilgamesh. I think I'm about...7 episodes into it? Figured I hadn't contributed to the archive in a while and here we are with this fresh in my brain. 
> 
> A midnight ramble of wicked things for the two fans that currently visit this fandom. XD

* * *

She is rotten, but deceptive. Though she is black through the center and sin writes her body, she has managed to somehow wrap it all up in riches and elegance and surrounds herself with the semblance of a family to pretend at being wholesome. Her ‘children’ are well-trained actors. They please and seek her praise and are delighted in their own way to receive it, but they know and she knows that it’s just a game to them. She is the center of their universe, but they could pluck the sun from the center and carry on just fine without.

She is...empty. But it’s fine.

Until it’s not.

She doesn’t notice until it’s too late. She’s focused on the little brother, who shows so much promise. He is curious, but simmers with rage. So he learns, and asks, but also demands and rebels. He requires all of her attention. He is new, and she has little else to focus on, and so she devotes herself to him. Isamu advises and praises the boy, and together they shape him into something beautiful but terrifying nonetheless. He is special, and because of this, he sucks all of the attention out of the room with little effort.

But Kiyoko…

Tetsuya’s older sister is a moody wraith in the corner. She watches. She waits. But worst of all, she _doubts_. Her mind is clouded with the burden of the memories Tetsuya doesn’t quite keep. Her eyes are fogged over with mistrust. Where Tetsuya is only skeptical, Kiyoko rejects. She waffles back and forth but devotes her loyalty to none but her brother.

It’s only a tiny thought at first, but Countess wonders if they might not be more than they seem. Tetsuya has only a scrap more concern than he should. Kiyoko is only a little too protective. But it is this miniscule, dangerous thought that breaks the Countess.

Because she wondered, only once. But only once was all it took...because she is rotten, and she always was. And she is empty and unloved.

So she is distracted from her prize by an even greater prize. When Isamu reports on Tetsuya’s progress, she asks about the girl. What of the girl? What does Kiyoko do? Where did she go? What did she see? How is she doing? The girl, the girl, the girl.

When they make eye contact now, it sizzles with darker things. Kiyoko hates her, but she endures for Tetsuya.

Countess _imagines_ , and she shudders. What kinds of wicked things…?

But no. It’s preposterous. The thought is too dangerous and the truth would be devilish. Too rotten, even for her. So she lets it go.

But then Kiyoko and Tetsuya fight. Tetsuya lashes out and Kiyoko runs. Countess sees the rage in the boy’s eyes--a man’s rage. He is only calmed by the lost lonely soul of a boy that never played. His sister is gone, and he’s a child again.

And with his face reduced in age, she sees him as such. A child. A lost and lonely little boy.

Kiyoko’s absence cuts like a knife.

_Where is she?_

_Find her._

_The girl. Where is the girl?_

When she returns, she is more. She has her _convictions_ . She is armed with _demands_. She is ready to speak, alone, with Countess. She won’t be leaving without her little brother, but she has contingencies too. So when Kiyoko suggests Countess might have illicit designs on her precious little brother, Countess is blindsided and appalled. She is angry, and she strikes.

Kiyoko gasps, surprised.

The sound is music in her ears and contorts her face into something ugly and barely restrained. That she could suggest such a thing…! She had never once even _considered!_

“The way you look at him…” she had said. “Almost...deviant.”

In the dark, as she stares at the piano keys and thinks of delicate hands stroking the ivories, she seethes. Rotten. Deceptive. Deviant? _Oh, yes._ Kiyoko had only been wrong about the target of her desires. So she strokes the keys and her eyes drift shut. She thinks of dancing fingers and sways with drink and lust and wonders.

Come dawn, Kiyoko is gone forever. Countess is weak with wine, and she wavers. What if…?

She doesn’t finish the thought because the boy interrupts. He is confused at what he sees, and Countess knows he’s aching for the same troubled girl who will leave them both tomorrow. She tells him this. He’s upset. His face darkens in a way that reminds her of his sister, and she crumbles. She defaces his innocence and steals a kiss, and in her mind she pretends.

He’s more confused. A little dazed. “This never happened,” she whispers.

“I know,” he replies dutifully. A good boy...too good for her. She bids him a motherly goodnight and turns away, and he goes off to bed.

So does she. She thinks about a great many wicked things she shouldn’t. Following Tetsuya to his bed is one. Waking up Isamu is another. Creeping into Kiyoko’s room on her last night crosses her mind. She even stops outside her door and lets her tired, pickled mind consider. She’s there just a heartbeat too long. It upsets her. Reminds her how no one ever wants her, not really. How her children are pretend and her money is worthless and she has no love for herself.

She’s wicked, but not wicked enough. It’s a bit like purgatory. She isn’t damned enough to disturb the girl, but isn’t kind enough to free her completely.

When morning comes, Kiyoko leaves and Tetsuya stays, and Countess knows they are forever tethered together. This makes her wretched. She wraps the sin about her skin like armor and prepares for that distant day. Kiyoko will return. She has to. And when she does, Countess won’t be so liberating.

Kiyoko has a debt to pay, and both of them know she can’t pay it.

 


End file.
